Lin's Diary: Book 2
by AmeliaBlair
Summary: Lin's bought herself another diary. What does she think of the events of Book 2, as seen through her eyes as police chief in Republic City? What news of the Avatar reaches her from the South Pole? Can be read as a continuation to Lin's Diary, though her character is slightly different than in LD.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

After what felt like an eternity, the council finally made up their leechi nut sized brains and reinstated me as Chief.

It's not like I wasn't expecting it. I mean, I am the second greatest Chief Republic City has ever seen, and I'm second only to my own flesh and blood.

After the Equalist fiasco, no one really trusted anyone to do anything. Getting the Triads in order after Saikhan's excuse for a police force was no easy task. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Saikhan was fuming.

I don't really see why; it's obvious I'm the better choice for Chief. Nevertheless, it is the woe of competent people, is it not?

That's why I haven't written in so long. I've been working so hard to fix the clusterfuck caused by Saikhan.

I truly wish him the best in his other endeavours. I don't really know what he's doing now, though I think I caught him staring at my ass once.

I am 51 years old, and I still have it. It's the only thing that gets me up out of bed in the morning anymore.

Hm... I can't remember what else I have to share with you. What's happened since I've written last? Equalists, my reinstatement- oh! I remember now. Korra's loverboy wanted to become a police officer. Saikhan, being the flaky asshole that he is, let him read the brochures or Spirits know what else we have for recruiting and he was adamant about joining as soon as the Equalists were stopped. I for one am totally against him becoming part of my elite, my family. Unfortunately, Saikhan already signed the paperwork for him to start at the academy, the bastard. How Mako is paying for it is beyond me. It isn't particularly expensive, but something tells me he got ahold of his rich ex-girlfriend's money.

Poor girl. First her mother, then her father, now her idiot boyfriend. I remember when I first met her. Such a sweet girl. No one deserves that, but she most of all.

Anyway, back to Mako. I searched through his files the other day to make sure that he won't be eligible for the police force- I'm_ sorry_ I meant to insure his position on my force. You would not believe the record this kid has. Why I wasn't aware of it is beyond me.

It wasn't anything particularly bad, though he has had some scrapes and questioning about possible triad activity, which I suppose is somewhat of a good thing. Perhaps he won't be able to stay on the force?

I doubt it. Whatever he's gotten into is probably not as bad as I'm hoping it will be. I'm afraid I'll be stuck with him then. Sigh. Mako and his stupid... whatever they are that he says whenever he catches another criminal. I swear on Koh if I hear one of those stupid sayings again I will personally throw him in a bear cage.

And from what I've heard the inmates complain about, I'm only hearing the tip of the iceberg.

And I haven't even talked about how reckless the little shit is. The boy tore up the damn street stopping some lowlife in a satomobile. He could have killed someone! Not to mention the paperwork I had to fill out to give to the council so that they could get a crew to repair the bleeding street. I gave him a firm warning afterward, and I told him if he kept it up he'd be a detective. I meant this sarcastically, of course, though I don't know if that leechi-brained idiot knew I was joking. His face was too dumbstruck to read. I'm hoping he got the message to clean up his act, or he'll be out of here faster than he can say one of his damn puns or whatever they are. I don't have time for this. I'm working like a polarbear dog all the time. There is so much going on. I don't have time for Mako's gibberish.

Oh. I've also forgotten. Kya stopped by and visited me. It's been such a long time; I truly enjoy spending time with her. I need to make more time for her and for my family in general. I've been too much of a workaholic these past few years and I've really been missing out on so much. It was a nice break from the stress lately.

Kya and I caught up on gossip, family, everything. I had no intention of talking to her as long as I did. I'm buried in paperwork up to my eyeballs.

I actually invited her over to my apartment. Rather out of character for me, I know. Ever since my bending was restored I've felt like a new person. I don't really know how to describe it. I'm still abrasive and sarcastic and horny as ever, but I feel... lighter for some reason. More spontaneous. Perhaps it's seeing my family after so many years away? I don't know. I am enjoying the feeling though. I hope it'll last. It's much better than the stress I've been feeling now.

Anyway, I invited Kya over to my apartment and it was awkward for some reason. I don't really know why, though I've never been particularly good at reading a room, especially with Kya. That may have something to do with it. She had this energy about her; I don't really know how to describe it. It was as if there was something she wanted to say. Maybe she's having issues? I really don't know. I wish she would tell me. I told her about what has been bothering me lately. There's been so much stress and work and not to mention the tension brewing at the North and South Poles as of late. Tenzin had the audacity to invite me to his family vacation.

At a time like this? Paperwork up to my eyeballs? The President breathing down my neck? Mako's tomfoolery nearly making me get suspended?

It was a nice thought, but really, Tenzin? You clearly haven't learned to read a room _at all._ You're not the center of the world and the world doesn't revolve around you. I thought I beat that into you years ago. Oh well. What are you going to do, right?

I really should be going. Like I said, paperwork to my eyeballs and it'll be to my hair if I don't get working soon. It's going to be a late night for me.

* * *

**I hope Lin isn't OOC. **

**Like I said in the description, this can be read as a continuation to Lin's Diary, but as my writing and understanding of Lin Beifong has grown and matured, the humour and content has matured as well. She will read almost entirely different from LD, and I feel like it's for the better. Please send me your thoughts.**

**-Amelia/Mariska**

**PS. I was formerly nycmb, but I felt that my old pen name, Mariska, was not mature enough for my writing. I have since changed my pen name to Amelia Blair, though I will go by both.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I saw recently that Lin is still 50. Please excuse the error on the previous chapter.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I really shouldn't be writing right now. Raiko's an asshole and he won't let me do my damn job. I haven't slept for at least a day, and I haven't eaten anything in two. He's going to kill me if he keeps it up.

I'M DOING THE BEST DAMN JOB I CAN, OKAY?

I've just been reinstated! What the flameo does he expect? I'm not running a shoe store! Don't expect it to be all rainbows and butterflies all the time, Spirits!

And then he breathes down my neck for not having anything done! (Though I'd much rather have him breathing down my neck for other reasons, wink wink)

I am sick of his insistence that I work harder. If you haven't noticed, _Raiko_, I am doing the best job I can. And I can't get anything done because you keep on telling me that I'm not making any progress and batting your pretty eyes at me isn't going to make me work faster you ignorant twat.

Have I also mentioned the political shitfest that is happening in the Water Tribe? I didn't think it would affect my police force so quickly, but it has. There has been some civil unrest bubbling. Hopefully it gets sorted before anything too drastic happens, though I've heard rumours that the Northern Water Tribe has sent troops down south. I hope that isn't the case, because I can't handle a bloody war right now. There is enough with fixing all of the damn issues that have sprouted since I left, and I know Raiko will find some way to blame me for it.

I swear, if he wasn't so fucking rude, I might actually like him.

Physically, he's... well, not bad.

He seems smart enough, but he's a real fucking dumbass for thinking he can control me.

I AM LIN FUCKING BEIFONG. I AM NOT TO BE MESSED WITH OR NAGGED OR HARASSED BECAUSE YOU NEED A FUCKING PUNCHING BAG AT THE END OF THE DAY YOU INCOMPETENT PIECE OF SHIT AND I HONESTLY DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK WHO YOU ARE YOU RESPECT ME AS A CHIEF AND AS A PERSON DO YOU FLAMING UNDERSTAND?!

I tried being reasonable with him. Shit, I'm even nice to him when he's talking to me. But if he continues treating me like his secretary he has another thing coming to him.

If I don't get a decent meal and a good night's sleep soon, I shouldn't be charged for his murder. He's driving me insane. And then pile this Water Tribe business onto it and you get a fucking recipe for my failure and his complaints. _You_ try and run a police force.

Ha. He wouldn't last five minutes in my shoes.

Now that that's over, what else is there to rant about?

Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, and all his offspring and his wife went off to an Air Temple? Kya wasn't specific on where. She told me Korra and Tenzin had a row, and that Korra's uncle is her teacher now.

Not surprising, knowing Korra. Tenzin should have been more strict with her when he had the chance. Oh well. If she was my student she would never act like that. Privileged brat. I don't know where she gets it from. Uncle Aang was always, well, Aang. And her parents seem nice, from the few days I spent with them. I'm hoping she grows out of it, for Tenzin's sake.

Actually, I take that back. It can be funny to watch the old man squirm.

I wonder what Korra's uncle is like. I believe his name is Unalaq. I wouldn't know for certain. I don't keep up with Water Tribe politics. Though I really should, considering all of the Water Tribe relatives I have. Come to think of it, I don't keep track of politics unless they relate to Republic City.

It's not that I don't care about politics; it's that I don't have any time thanks to _fucking_ Raiko. I didn't have time last year thanks to Amon. Before that, there wasn't much going on on a global scale, and reading the Republic City Chronicle was usually enough to give me a general idea of the state of the world. I thought this would be all over and I'd be able to knit or read again. But of course, with my dumb luck it wasn't going to happen. I get stuck with Raiko and his annoyingly attractive face and his equally annoying harassment. How much longer until the whole world is breathing down my neck? Even when I dated Tenzin it wasn't this bad. I got used to the paparazzi, and they couldn't demand anything from me except pictures. Was it annoying? Yes. But stressful? Not so much. I don't know how to handle this. This is some of the worst press I've gotten as Chief. I'm not the Avatar, why are you treating me like I can unite the entire world? I call bullshit on all of this. And I can't very well confront him about it. He'll have my job! After all the work I put into getting this stupid job back, I'm not going to do anything to compromise it. It's days like these when I wish I had never joined the police force and run off with that firebender all those years ago. I wonder what I'd be doing, who I would have met...

It doesn't matter. There's no point in crying over spilt leechi juice, is there?

I need someone to talk to me. I feel so irrefutably _alone_. Kya's gone, Tenzin and I are still awkward, Bumi's no good for anything serious, my parents are dead, Saikhan hates me... maybe I should drop a line to the firebender. He probably won't even remember me. I hope I can sort myself out because now is not the time to be having personal issues. My officers depend on me to keep this place running, that damn Raiko needs me to be his punching bag, the landlord needs me to pay my bills (but I fucked him once so I think he wouldn't mind giving me a break this time around).

There is too much going on all at once. And it's driving me insane.

I should get going; I have another 12 hour shift. Sleep is a luxury these days.


End file.
